seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
Dreamer Pirates
Introduction You stand behind me, Not because you are forced too, But because you want to. Each of you have a dream or dreams you wish to reach. However before we reach our dreams we must travel across the hell seas. Facing many who stand in your our way. It doesn't matter what anyone thinks about us. They can call us monsters demons outcast and freaks. However they will never understand. To them we are nothing more then a bunch of low life pirates. But to the lives we touch, To the ones we save we help we protect. They see us as heroes friends Nakama they can trust. So yes we maybe pirates, However we are The Dreamer Pirates. We stand for all the things the World Government hates. From this day onward we will fight or die protecting the ones we love. ''~~ Storm D. Luke The Dreamer piates are a group of 10 people, Nine not counting Luke. Each member joins for his or her reason. Most tend to decline the request before they join. The crew ranges from a Former Sun pirate and a former Roger pirate. Two former slaves and a Devil Fruit user. There is also a somewhat cross dresser. Luke as captain doesn't care what the person did in the past. He believes everyone desevers a chance to be happy no matter the age or gender or even race. Jolly Roger picture says it all!! Crew Members Captain: Storm D. Luke 25 Luke is the older cousin of Storm D. Lora. His dream is to travel the seas while helping those he meets. His feels that his crew is his family, He does have a side dream of meeting Storm D. Lora in hopes maybe having her join. If not letting her know she will always be welcome no matter what. His outfit is a pair of black jeans and a blue shirt with a midnight captains coat over his shoulders and a silver black handle sword called Midnight steel made by Jones. First mate: Black Jones 22, Luke met Jones while traveling south blue before forming The Dreamer Pirates. After requesting a sword to be fixed/made from the strongest steel also known as Midnight water steel. Jones took the challenge and start to make the best sword Luke could use. After four months of hard work the sword was done/repaired. The blade shined and seemed to be able to cut anything in half. After swallowing his tears Jones gave the paid sword to Luke. After Luke took a good look at the sword which was redo/made at the same time. Luke asked Jones if he would like to join him. Jones in ways dream to travel the world while building the best weapons for a ship, Wanted to say yes. However he said to give him a few days. Luke told him he was going to sail in four days and if he wanted to come to met him at the docks before then. Luke then left and Jones looked around seeing where his dream was going. After thinking it over and packing stuff to last him he went to the docks. He told Luke he would join in and they headed off to the next island. His shop was giving to the other local blacksmith to use as he wants. Jones tends to wear black pants and a silver shirt with a blue bandanna on his head to keep his hair/sweat out of his eyes. Second mate/cook until Tammi is found: Jengo 35, Jengo was once a slave however was freed by Fisher tiger then became a member of the Sun Pirates before Fisher Tiger was killed by humans. A few weeks later Jengo told Jinbe he wasn't wanting to be a pirate and left the Sun Pirates. After-wards Jengo decide to not let humans rule his life and go place to place seeing how different humans acted. Some made him angry but he did not harm them, Some did also make him smile and he knew not all humans was evil. After years of doing the same thing Jengo comes across a boat with two human males in it that seem to be half dead. Deciding to help Jengo takes the small ship to the nearest island and gets food and water for them. After-wards Luke smiles and thanks him before asking the question if he wanted to join. First Jengo was thinking it was a trick however Jones flat out tells him. “He may act like a kid but he's serious as the sun is bright” Jengo more or less agrees to join even though so far they are still travelers. Jengo does know how to cook and until a chief is found he took care of the meals. Jengo is a Sea Bream Fishmen, His skin is dark tan and tends to wear shorts and shirts. However he does have a few bright outfits like ones Jinbe wears. He tends to wear them when feels the need too. He has his slave mark covered by the Sun pirates mark that is on his left shoulder. Sniper: Jamey 20, Luke and his small crew came to east blue since it was easy to get to from south blue. Once there they visited a small island that had a few hundred people. After hearing from the islanders of a demon that lives in the forest. Luke and the others went to check it out. Once there they came across Jamey, Jamey had eating the DF Neko Neko no Mi, Model: Black Cat When she was younger, Due to that she was an outcast by the whole village. She was in her human/hybrid form holding a slingshot with a mud bullet in it. Luke started to talk to her telling her who they was and why they was there. After a bit Jamey started to lower the slingshot however was still on Guard. Luke then asked if she would like to join then being able to be who she wants without fear. Jamey thought the idea sounded a little to good to be true, So Luke had the others come out. Jamey seen that not only was there humans but also a Fishmen. Not that she had anything against them, Not wanting the men to see her cry she just nodded before making a run for it back to her little hut. Luke and the others found her a few hours later looking at the fire. After telling the group the reason behind her running away, Luke just brushed it off saying it didn't matter. They spent a weeks getting Jamey use to being able to be herself while also charting down the island before buying the things they needed before heading away. The mayor the only one who really cared came to see Jamey leave the island, Waving he slightly wished the young girl good luck and prayed that she would make her parents proud. Jamey tends to wear blue shorts and a light purple shirts. She is small chest and very tan from spending almost all her time outdoors. Chief: Freak/Tammi 19, Luke and the others find Tammi drifting on a piece of wood. After getting her on board their ship and healing her the best they can, they wait till she wakes up. When she does Tammi pales due to being caught yet again by pirates. However after telling them to do what they wished, Luke said ok and asked what she could do. Tammi told him she could cook with anything, clean any mess but wouldn't do anything in the bedroom. Luke confused asked if she would join their crew and be their chief after being told by Jamey not to ask what she meant by wouldn't do anything in the bedroom. Tammi was shocked and asked if she was their slave. Jengo stiffed and walked away as Luke declared that no she was not their slave. Tammi bit her lip before looking away kinda scared. Luke then walked over seeing she was scared and hugged her. Tammi then stiffed before she let lose tears that had built up over the years. After crying herself to sleep Luke took her to the girls room and put her on a bed then walked out. The next day the pirates who owned/had her before tried to attack them only for Luke to beat the pirate captain to a pulp after the man said foul things about Tammi. Tammi watched from the door as the man who beat and used her crashed into the mast of his ship. Jengo spotted her and told her she was free to do what she wished. Turning sky she thanked him before hiding again. That night Tammi with Jengo's help fixed the crew a feast. They then partyed until Tammi caught her shirt on the door causing it to rip and show the scars and slave mark on her chest and back. Luke all but swore if he ever found the ones who done it to her they would regret it. Jengo with Jamey's help took Tammie to the bathroom and after knocking her out gave her new marks on her front and back. When she woke she was told about it and now has a Moon on her chest and a mark somewhat like Jengo's on her back. Tammie though proud of her marks of freedom tends to still wear clothes that hides them due to not being used to having them. She does wear black or blue shorts, Tammi also for the most part wears nothing on her feet. Doctor: Greg 36 As a member of The Former Roger Pirates, Greg was a young man wanting to help Roger sail the grand line. Becoming a Doctor in Training, Greg helped Crocus keep the crew healthy while also keeping Rogers illness in check. When Roger was killed in Loguetown, Greg was watching while crying. After-wards Greg went to an island in hopes to learn more about medicine, After spending the next 20 years going place to place, Greg made his way to an island were, The Dreamer Pirates was resting. After spotting the make shift crew looking ill. Greg took charge and patched each one up. After finishing patching up Luke, Luke asked if Greg would like to be their doctor. At first Greg was going to say no however remember that Roger wanted him to live for his dream, He more or less agreed as long as they listen to him when it came to their health. Luke grinned and after everyone was healed they threw a party. Greg tends to wear black jeans blue shorts and a light green hat. He also has googlies around his neck to wear when needed. Navigator: Fred 22. Luke and the Dream pirates meet Fred a few days after Greg joined. His make shift boat had crashed on the island they was resting on. After Greg dealt with his wounds Fred looked at the odd group in wonderment, He then paled before going to see if he could save any of the maps he made. The others helped and after find a few that was save-able Luke once again decide to see if Fred would join. At first Fred thought Luke was insane however after looking at his crew Fred sighed and said yes. However he stated if anyone got in his way of drawing a map of every place he been he'd make sure they'd regret it. Luke more or less agreed to it. Fred tends to wear different outfit. He isn't shy about wearing womens clothing either. Though when asked if he was a cross dress he said nope just like what the clothing said/feels. Fred has worn a dress however he is not fond of them. Shipwright/helmsman: Alex 19 The Dreamer pirates went to north blue pre Luke's request and came across an island with a huge ship the size of a marine war ship. There they came aross Alex who had finished the ship the day before and was looking over the blueprints of the ship which had a figurehead of a dragon with 3 feet leaves on each side. Luke took one look and was all but jumping up and down by it. Once Alex noticed the Dreamer pirates and the man jumping up and down like he was on a sugar high. Alex welcomed them to Dead man island. When Greg asked why it was called that, Alex rolled his eyes before stating that it wasn't the islands real name but 7 years ago pirates wiped the villages out leaving him the soler survivor. After stating he doesn't need or want their pity. Luke declares he wants Alex as their shipwright. Alex says no and also tries to blast them away. However it makes Luke angry and the two fight on the island for many hours till night falls and both looking like their going to fall but not wanting to be the first to fall. Alex finally loses and passes out. After Alex wakes up he listens to the others talk and finally after forever sigh and states their all insane but he's even more insane for wanting to join them. Luke tackles him excited only to be thrown off him by an angry Greg. After both Luke and Alex are healed a party is thrown and then they move everything from the old ship to the new one. Alex then lets them know that almost all the ship is made from Adams wood. Archaeologist/Musician Neko Olive 20, Olive is able to read Poneglyph much like her Aunt Robin. Though Olive doesn't tend to tell others due to it being against the law. Olive was left on an island in South Blue by her mother and was raised by an older women until the women died from an illness when she was 9. Though Olive was sad she kept playing music knowing it made her Grandma happy. When Olive was 15 marines found out who Olive was forcing her to flew for her life. Like her aunt Robin Olive gained a bounty, However hers was 45,000,000. One day while keeping herself out of Smoker's sight, Olive comes across the Dreamers pirate ship. Not seeing anyone in sight she goes onto it to steal something to eat while also seeing if they have anything to eat. However she is caught by Tammi and Greg who stayed to watch the ship. After the others returned while also staying out of Smokers hair/sight they set sail before the marines caught wind of them being their. After Tammi/Greg explain what they know Luke then unties Olive and grins. Olive confused and somewhat scared waits for the blow to come but after a few minutes opens one eye to see Luke still grinning like a loon at her. He then asks her to join. Confused and trying to snap at him only to fail she shakes her head while trying to get her thoughts in order. Luke frowns before saying he decide she was joining. Luke then tells Alex to set sail towards the calm belt. Olive finally snapped out of her state of shocked and asked why. Luke grinned and told her he decide it was time to head to an island that was not known by the World Government so they could all spend some time getting to know each other. After that Olive fainted from shock. Crew Strength Each chew member has their strength's and weakness. What one member can not do another member can. Bounties List the crew's individual bounties here. Relationships amongst the Crew How does your crew get along? Who works the best with who? Who argues the most with the others? How do your crew members treat each other on a daily basis? Dreams Luke Luke dreams to protect his crew from the marines and the World Government. His other dream is to find/meet Lora D. Storm. Jones Jones dream is somewhat odd to many, As his dream to to build a weapon able to support the crew. His other dream is to become the best Blacksmith in the world. Jengo Jengo dream is to see the end to hate between humans and fishmen. Though he knows he is working on the first step he still has a long way to go. His othe dream is to aid those that have also been victims towards being a slave. Jamey Jamey is living her dream, Having people who love her despite being a Cursed Fruit user. Her other dream is meeting Shanks sharpshooter and having a snipers contest to see who is the best. Tammi It is unsure on what Tammi's dream is. However it is safe to say she dreams of not being chained down and able to do what she wants. Luke and the others are trying to learn her dream. Greg Greg dream is the same for many doctors. To find/make a drug that will cure all illness. He does have a side dream. To show those that have been wronged by doctors, that not all doctors are evil. Fred Fred's dream is to draw a map of every place he's been and of the world. His other dream is to follow a strong leader as to sail the endless seas. Alex As a Shipwright Alex dreams is to travel in the ship he built with his own hands. He is living his dream while also being able to help his fellow Nakama. His side dream is to help Greg heal Tammi's and Olive scared hearts. Olive Olive isn't sure what her real dream is. However she does hope to learn how to Bink's Sake in order to play it for the crew. ?? Allies and Traveling Companions Who are the people that your crew has befriended along the way? Has anyone joined them on their adventure, but wasn't an official crewmate? History How did the crew start? What actions, adventures, and events came about as a result of the crew's journey throughout the world? Locations visited List the locations and places that your crew visited along their adventures. Actions Crimes/Events commited Trivia Though only a few know this, The Dreamer pirates have been called the Hope pirates. Due to bring hope to those that need it. D.N.D. Three letters on the Dreamer Pirates flag that tend to puzzle people. However it stands for. Dreams Never Die. A favorite saying of Luke's is" No matter what happens in life, Your dream is the only thing that says alive even if others say it's long gone. Remember only you have the ability to dream or not." Related Articles Links from this wiki that are related to this page External Links Links that are '''NOT' from this wiki that are related to this page Category:Caring16 Category:Pirate Crew Category:One World